


Morning Kisses

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Smoochies.





	

His mind drifts through the ship, in his body and yet not. That kind of hazy awareness that wakefulness is just on the horizon, but hasn’t crested the brow, yet. Kylo feels the mattress shift below them, and the sheets slide across his stomach and thighs as she moves.

There is no hurry to wake, and so he does not wake. Not fully, because he knows he is safe in her arms. This place is sacred, and only an alarm can penetrate the embrace of their bed. Only the clarion call to arms will pull them away from their love.

His eyes twitch dreamlessly below his lids, chasing patterns and the dark sky made real in blood vessels and distorted light. Her height against his side, her smile that touches him to smiling, too.

Soft lips, with a slight catch where she’s been worrying the left with her teeth. They pull at his own, parting them from his teeth like the skin from a fruit. Each tug opening his mouth further, and he curls his lips around in happiness as she licks the inner pulp. Over the almost-shut fortress of teeth, and then the hand on his jaw demands he surrender.

Happily, he does so. Her tongue tastes of their night together: salt and lust and sleep. She slashes deep into his mouth, a volley he can’t resist. Hotter than his frozen light sword, and the roll of it could be their fucking: the thrust of her into him, and it’s only moments before he grab her hips and pulls her above himself. Her hands almost suffocate him, but he’d be glad to go like this, a worthy end. Thumbs in the soft underbelly of his jaw, teeth marking him out as owned. 

There is no better way to rouse at all.


End file.
